


I have known

by twoofdiamonds



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoofdiamonds/pseuds/twoofdiamonds





	I have known

I have known Welsh princes of old  
Not knowing that they are princes  
Guided by wizened sorcerers who bestow  
To those initiates, secrets of strange lands

Byzantine monks in caves  
Make dark and secret discoveries  
Driven quite mad by lust  
And starving, alone, their secrets with them

A single crow surveys a lone traveller  
Wading through the golden treacle sunset  
Searching for a home he will never find,  
Never resting until he does

And a healer who, like Atlas  
Carries the world on her shoulders  
But is unable to mend  
The crystal shards of her own heart

There are whispers of magical folk  
A stone's throw and a thousand worlds away  
To be found only when needed  
By those lucky and childlike  
Like weird saints of the imagination

A wise man said preserve your memories  
And so I treasure these things  
Although they are not strictly mine


End file.
